The Phantom of the Oper
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: Cuarto songfic presentado para el evento OCTUBRE, MES DEL SONGFIC en Le Chateau De Candy Candy


**THE PHANTOM OF THE OPER**

Recargada en mi balcón puedo ver cielo estrellado, pido entre oraciones una nueva esperanza, una nueva ilusión, un nuevo comienzo; todo se ha convertido en tinieblas para mi, mientras el mundo sigue girando a mi alrededor y el frío nocturno congela mis mejillas provocando un espasmo mezcla de inseguridad, dolor y gelidez.

A veces no comprendo, por que tomó esa decisión? por qué no quiso preguntarme? por qué no confió en mí? por qué huyo así? acaso creyó que no lo entendería? acaso creyó que mi opinión no valía? o quizá fue que por mostrarme siempre débil, frágil y tímida, no me importaría? o tal vez intuyo que por ser quien soy, sabría cómo detenerlo...

El mismo decidió su destino, él fue quien marco el camino a su deceso; el no pensó en el dolor que ahora siento al saberlo muerto, no le importo mi futuro, mi persona; no le importo lo que sería de mi sin él...

La soledad es abrumadora, el saber que no pude despedirme me llena de culpa, el saber que no lo volveré a ver me hace sentir impotente, el que jamás lo hayan encontrado me provoca angustia, el observar que injustamente culparon a Candy por su partida, me llena de indignación.

-Como pudiste hacernos esto? -le reprocho con tono iracundo- acaso no éramos tan importantes para ti como siempre nos hiciste creer?

Sólo el helado murmullo del viento otoñal responde, su gemido espectral me eriza la piel y acongoja mis penas y una lágrima inicia su recorrido, mientras en silencio suplico por un poco de misericordia, comprensión y porque el mundo entero sepa de mi dolor, ese dolor que estoy segura, no soy la única que lo siento.

-Maldita guerra! -tiño mi voz con un profundo rencor, al tiempo que cierro los puños con más fuerza de la que creía tener- mil veces maldita! maldita ella y malditos los inservibles que la provocaron! esos buenos para nada que asesinan hombres nobles con tú y sin embargo están tranquilos y seguros detrás de sus escritorios, escondidos en sus casas, tal cual ratas en sus madrigueras...

No lo soporto, no puedo controlarlo, este mismo cielo estrellado se tiñe de sangre en aquéllas lejanas fronteras, sangre inocente, sangre que no tiene nada que ver, sangre que obliga a los hombres a abandonar sus hogares para enfrentarse a un futuro incierto, a quizá nunca volver a casa a pesar de yacer muertos, tal y como sucedió contigo. Los desprecio y sin embargo en el fondo sé que mi rabia no es del todo contra ellos.

-Stear... mi dulce Stear... por qué no me llevaste contigo? por qué no eres tan generoso conmigo y me abrazas, me conduces a un destino como el que tu tuviste? por qué no me conduces a una muerte, cualquiera que sea, con tal de volver a estar a tu lado?

Recostada entre mis sábanas no logró conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de aquélla noche vaga entre mis pensamientos. Lucía un vestido de seda en color salmón que hacia juego con mis accesorios y tú llevabas un elegante traje en color gris. Me llevo a ver _**"Les contes d'holffman"**_ original de J. Barbier y M. Carren; recuerdo que fue hermosa a pesar de no haber entendido lo que decían, mi escena favorita fue cuando cantaron esas dos mujeres en dúo _**"Belle Nuit"**_ el me dijo que ese es el nombre de esa melodía.

Después me llevo a cenar, le note extraño, sin embargo deduje que sería preocupación por Candy, ya que ella había partido a New York el día anterior. La verdad fue que supo disimular bien, aunque quizá era nerviosismo por lo que tenía planeado para después. Llegamos a la mansión demasiado tarde y cuando ya dormía, de pronto le escuche entre sueños.

-Patty... -murmuro- Patty, estar dormida?

-Mm... -gemí al sentirlo sentarse a mi lado- si... lo estaba...

-No quería molestarte... -seguía hablando a media voz

-Qué sucede? -pregunte aún adormilada.

-Sólo quería estar contigo -se recostó y me abrazó.

-Es muy tarde y si alguien te viera? podría mal pensar

-Que piensen lo que quieran... yo estoy aquí porque...

-Por qué?

-Es que... pienso salir de la ciudad por unos días

-A dónde vas?

-Eso no importa ahora... yo... Patty, cásate conmigo...

-Stear!

-Patty, te amo y quiero partir sabiendo que al volver pesar mi esposa.

-Pero... aún somos muy jóvenes y...

-Patty... yo sólo quiero la seguridad de que sin importar nada, a partir de este momento estaremos juntos para siempre.

-Qué es lo que te sucede? porque está petición tan arrebatada?

-No es un arrebato, es algo que he querido pedirte desde hace tiempo...

-Me prometes que estaremos juntos siempre?

-Lo prometo.

-Entonces acepto...

Un abrazó inesperado, un exigente besó, murmullos y promesas de amor fueron el comienzo lo demás poco a poco fue emergiendo, hasta que antes de que las luces del amanecer aparecieran, abandonara mi lecho, llevándose consigo mi promesa.

Fue esa misma mañana cuando, cansada y rebosante de alegría fui en su búsqueda hasta sus aposentos, nadie lo había visto, nadie lo encontraba y en lugar de su presencia sólo halle una carta explicando su partida y destino. Llore amargamente en cuanto lo supe, cuando al fin comprendí su anterior actitud y luego todo fue una impaciente espera para que volvieras, hasta que finalmente esa tarde, nos enteramos de que eso jamás sucedería.

-Te extraño... -musito abrazando mi almohada- regresa esta noche, visítame cuando este dormida, canta para mi, di mi nombre y condúceme a tu encuentro... -un suspiro rodeado de lágrimas y después un profundo descanso.

La utopía llegó mientras yo me encontraba entre tinieblas, la tenue luz de algún faro me ilumino mostrándome con un resplandeciente y rojo vestido, el sonido de una olvidada melodía invadió el ambiente y tu voz entonando mi nombre, fue su compañía.

En mi sueño cantaste para mí, repitiendo aquéllas mismas promesas, que eran la esperanza de un ya inexistente futuro. Entre sueños veniste a mí, rodeándome con tu abrazó protector, confirmando tus palabras. Tu voz me llamaba, clamando mi nombre y conduciéndome a un nuevo y maravilloso idilio, al sueño que compartimos, para llevarme a un nuevo encuentro contigo, con mí ahora fantasma, como en aquélla opera... Despierto abruptamente, cobijada por las penumbras de la noche, sólo hay silencio y entristezco cuando caigo en cuenta de que sólo estás aquí, dentro de mi mente, de mis recuerdos que me persiguen tal cual cazadores a su presa.

-Stear... -suplico intentando volver a conciliar el sueño- regresa una vez más, canta conmigo y hagamos un extraño dueto.

Ofrezco mi energía por si la necesitas, sólo pido que regreses aún con mayor fuerza. Que tengamos juntos una nueva odisea. Pronto apareces y veo a la gente que se oculta temerosa al verte a la cara, me acerco a ti y te abrazó, me vuelvo una contigo, me vuelto tu rostro, la máscara que llevas puesta, te convierto en mi espíritu y yo en la voz que usas para que los demás te escuchen, somos una extraña combinación de melodías. Eres el fantasma que está en mi mente, que habita muy en el fondo de mí ser, en mi interior.

-Cuidado! -grita alguna voz- el fantasma está en ella!

Y es cierto, te has convertido en el protagonista de mis agonías, de mis sueños y fantasías. Eras quien mejor me conocía y yo, yo era quien mejor comprendía el hombre que llegaste a ser, el misterio que ocultabas a los demás, el laberinto del que intentabas escapar; todo aquello que ahora sólo se muestra bajo la negrura de la noche.

-Di mi nombre -escucho tu voz alejándose- exprésate, canta para mi, mi bello ángel musical...

La luz de la mañana se cuela por entre las ventanas y me siento extraña, pues ya sé lo que debo hacer. Me levanto presurosa con un sólo objetivo en mente, entró en la cocina que para mi suerte está vacía, tomó el primer objeto que veo, era lo que buscaba; lo oculto entre mis ropas y regreso a mi alcoba donde la mucama ya preparo la tina, le pido que se marche y regrese más tarde, lo cual hace sin objeción.

Aún en bata me sumerjo en el cálido líquido, el aroma de las sales embriaga mis sentidos, segura estoy de que esta vez no fallare, nadie llegara para detenerme, quienes pudieran hacerlo están demasiado lejos. Tomó aquel filoso objeto y con pulso firme lo conduzco a su objetivo; duele, pero no duele tanto como tu ausencia; logró ver la sangre que emerge, escurre y tiñe de rojo la calidez de mi bañera.

Hago lo mismo con mi muñeca izquierda, cierro los ojos impaciente, mientras poco a poco el sueño regresa. Intento imaginar cómo será nuestro reencuentro, no quiero pensar en lo que mis padres y amigos dirán; para mí ya sólo existirás tú, a quien comienzo a vislumbrar con esa sonrisa tierna, abierta y contagiosa, con esa mirada dulce y expresiva, tal y como la recordaba.

Ahora somos uno, ya no hay lágrimas, ya no hay dolor, el es mi fantasma y yo su ángel. Todo lo demás; el rencor, el sufrimiento, la angustia, la desesperación, todo, todo ha quedado atrás...

-Stear... -pronunció tu nombre entre mi delirio- cumpliremos nuestra promesa, está vez nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la misma muerte nos separara...

* * *

><p>Chicas, este es el cuarto fic realizado para el evento de Le Chateau, espero sea de su agrado y próximamente estaré publicando los demás, espero sea de su agrado, además de ser una muestra del tipo de cómo pueden llegar a ser mis tragedias…<p>

Besos a todas y espero sus Reviews

4tardecer – o simplemente Monse


End file.
